Will you leave me
by EnjoyTheSilence13
Summary: Draco/Hermione one shot


**Will you leave me?**

**Draco was sitting alone in his office looking through some files from the ministry. All kind of emotions were running through his body and he felt his heart racing. Her image popped into his head, again. She was hunting him again, her face, her eyes, her smile, her everything. She was all he could think of now, she was the only reason for his day dreaming. Why life had to be so cruel? Why did they meet in such circumstances? These questions were messing with his head. They were playing tricks with his mind. Up until their 6****th**** year he never told her how he felt. But he couldn't take it anymore, he wanted her to know. Her reaction wasn't the one he imagined, he thought she would scream and run away, but she just smiled and said she had homework to do. After a few weeks they started talking more, a few days later she did the unexpected, she kissed him, the sweetest kiss ever. Every evening after dinner they would meet and spend alone time together, away from everyone. They didn't want anyone to find out, it would ruin everything. At that time he didn't tell her what he was instructed to do, he didn't want to scare her away. She wouldn't understand. His secret was buried deep. He was finally happy with her, but he knew that sooner or later she would find out. That day came very fast, he remembered it very well. **

"**Why don't you understand?" he shouted **

"**Why? How can I? There were ways for you to get out of that situation, you just didn't want to." She screamed back **

"**No there weren't!" he just looked at her "I understand why you are mad, I lied, but please forgive me. I'll do anything for you, please, let's just run away" he looked ****her in the eyes, hoping for an answer. She just looked away. **

"**After this, will you leave me?" he asked, tears in his eyes. **

"**I … I have to do what's right Draco. You know I love you and I always will but I have to help them. It's your turn to understand" **

**He just nodded, knowing she will do so either way. She leaned in and kissed him gentle, leaving him there. She had to go and he knew it, the school year was over and she wouldn't be coming back next year. He knew that very well even though she didn't tell him. **

"**Goodbye Draco, I love you" she said, tears now falling all over her pale face. **

"**Goodbye, I love you too" he didn't go after her. He stayed numb, unable to move. **

**As the months passed he was getting worse, Hogwarts wasn't the same without her. Time passed by, he didn't even try to do anything and before he knew it half of the school year was over. He was home again, but he didn't know if he wanted to return to Hogwarts. **

**That day started awful, he knew nothing will go right, he felt it. He heard a pop and some snatchers were sitting there with 3 persons. He immediately saw her, it was her. She looked tired and miserable but still beautiful. He wanted to go and hug her, too kiss her all over but he knew he couldn't. **

_"**Look, Draco, isn't it the Granger girl?"**_** Bellatrix asked him, he didn't know what to say. **

_"**I … maybe … yeah."**__** He said and regretted immediately. **_

_**He was scared, death eaters wer**__**e there, his father, his mother. He had to say that they were the ones they were looking for. Potter and Weasley were taken to the dungeons but Bellatrix said Hermione must stay with her. She cried, she screamed, she was being tortured and he didn't do anything. Just did whatever he was told to. **_

_**He was glad they managed to escape but he still couldn't bring himself around**__**. Why didn't he react? Why didn't he help? He felt like such a coward. **_

_**Running his fingers through **__**his hair he cursed under his breath thinking if he did something that day, maybe things would be different now. **_

_"**Dinner is ready Draco" his wife said from his office door. **_

_"**I'll be right there" he said and she closed the door. **_

_**One last look through his memories. One last journey before he had to go back to reality. She was the biggest regret, the woman he loved, the only woman he will ever love. Taking his last sip from the firewhiskey, he got up, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and left the office closing the door behind him. **_


End file.
